


Fathers and Their Daughters (Dad! Ryuuhou Kamo & Dad! Andy Doumyouji Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, andy doumyouji - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: While their dads are busy working, the girls shall play.Drabble, Fluff, daughters meeting and playing together





	Fathers and Their Daughters (Dad! Ryuuhou Kamo & Dad! Andy Doumyouji Fluff)

This wasn’t fair. It was supposed to be “Bring Your Child to Work Day”, right? So then why wasn’t her daddy paying attention to her?

The dark-haired girl pouted as she watched her father look over something on the big table with his comrades, her toy dangling from her hand. She already didn’t get to see him very often, but this was practically the same. She couldn’t run over to him and ask him to play with her; she had already tried, and was told to stay over in the corner and play with the toys she brought.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned her head to see who wanted her attention. Beside her was a green-eyed girl, looking to be a bit younger than her, smiling right at her. 

“Is your daddy over there, too?~”

“Uh huh..”

“So is mine! He’s the tall one with the orange hair~ Which one is yours?”

“That one...”

The brooding girl pointed her finger directly at her father, who had a hand on his hip as he looked down at the table. The green-eyed girl smiled and wide and laughed a bit.

“Our daddies are next to each other~ Oh~ Do you want to play together? I have one of those with me, too~”

The girl pointed at the toy dog that dangled from the dark-haired girl’s hand. The dark-haired girl glanced at the toy, being taken a bit off guard. She figured that it would be better than sitting around watching her father, so she nodded to the enthusiastic girl and followed her to her green and yellow backpack.

The light-haired girl pulled out a similar looking toy dog, the only difference being that hers was grey instead of brown like the other girl’s. She held the toy tightly to her chest and smiled to the other girl.

“His name is Taro~ Does yours have a name?”

“Mhm. It’s Kimi.”

The light-haired girl smiled and held her toy dog by the back, holding it out enthusiastically as she dropped onto all fours. 

“Taro will take over the whole world!~ But wait! He has laid on eyes on a lovely dog maiden~ He thinks he loves the dog maiden, so he goes over and kisses her!~”

The little girl acted out the story through the grey dog in her hand, moving it over the pale-eyed girl’s brown dog and pressing their muzzles together.

\---------------------------------------------------

After several minutes, two of the adults at the table glanced behind them to look at the two laughing girls in the corner of the room, playing away with their toys.

“It looks like their getting along well~” 

“I’m surprised that Tamiko is getting along with your daughter. She’s been really upset since I can’t see her so much.”

Domyoji smiled and chuckled a bit. “Natsuko’s enthusiasm is contagious~ She’ll have Tamiko out of her shell in no time.”

Kamo smiled as well as he watched his daughter smile and laugh with the green-eyed little girl. 

“I really hope so~”


End file.
